Neurophysiological measurements such as electroencephalography or evoked potentials of a patient's brain can be made with electrodes attached to or placed within or under the scalp of the patient. Electrical signals can be generated by the brain and transmitted via the electrodes and the received responses recorded with neurophysiologic monitoring equipment. Electrodes vary from non-invasive cup electrodes which rest onto of the scalp to more invasive options such as needle electrodes which are inserted under the scalp.
Often multiple measurements are made on a patient at the same time and it has been found useful to have the measurements made using a standard set of locations on patients' heads so that the results of those measurements whether made sequentially on the same patient or on different patients, are more comparable. The International 10-20 System of Electrode Placement is an internationally recognized method used to describe the location of scalp electrodes.
To assist in placement of electrodes in these standard locations, template caps have been developed that fit the head of the patient and define the locations for the insertion or placement of the electrodes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,867, which is hereby incorporated in its entirely by reference.
However, having the locations defined does not completely address the need for being able to obtain the measurement data rapidly. Following an accident, for example, the sooner this data can be obtained, the better to determine the extent of the patient's injuries. The template cap tells where the electrodes are to be inserted or placed on the scalp of a particular patient but getting the electrodes inserted and receiving the measurement information still takes time and skill. Accordingly, there remains a need for a safe and simple way to start the process of recording brain activity as soon as possible, particularly after a head injury.